


coffee beans

by hansolstice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Friendship!!!!, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Updates Maybe, broke students in need of money, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolstice/pseuds/hansolstice
Summary: -"yeah working here seems cool and all but I still have a question"-" yes jun?"-" why is it called the seventeen cafe?"in which the seventeen members are stressed students working at a cafe.





	coffee beans

seungcheol  
—  
When Seungcheol's dad told him he'd be opening a coffee shop, he sure as hell didn't expect to be become to chief and manager of the shop, nor did he know he'd be sitting in front of his closest friends, begging them to work with him. 

-"Okay. I know it sounds boring and unpleasant, but it's easy money! Besides, you never know when a cute costumer will ask for your number"

-"I'd do it cheol, really, but school is eating me alive right now and I can't afford to fail one more time, sorry." Hansol said. Seungcheol had been begging for hours now, but no one seemed to comply to his wishes. Until Minghao came up with a great idea. 

-"Let us chose our salary. We all need money and we'd work for you, but the salary you talk about is very little and, to be honest, not worth the struggle. Besides, we'll all win in the end; you get workers and we get money, as easy as that." 

Seungcheol really wanted to punch Minghao right now. 

After some fighting and tears (coming from seungcheol, of course) he agreed and everyone else did as well, and after that, the seventeen cafe could finally open its doors to the general public, with seven workers to begin with. 

-"yeah working here seems cool and all, but I still have a question"  
-"yes, Jun?"  
-"why is it called the seventeen cafe?"

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, that was the prologue for this thing I'm doing,, it's my first time writing and publishing something, so pls excuse my cringy ass, thanks. anyways yes this will be fun I have so many ideas for it and I hope y'all like it and read it and all,,, anyways I'll post a character chapter next thanks for reading and any comments are appreciated !!!!


End file.
